


Connection Knows No Fear

by dawniekins18



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, protective Lukas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniekins18/pseuds/dawniekins18
Summary: There wasn't a murder- just endless time in a town where only three people talk to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Philip is used to things being difficult with people. He knows he shouldn't allow Lukas to treat him like he does. But at least Lukas remembers he exists.

The same can't be said about his mother. 

And being near Lukas, how it makes him feel, he can't give that up. 

It's weird to live someplace where his mom isn't a presence. He's stayed in foster homes before, but only for short stints. He always knew he'd be back with his mom.

This time, he might not be allowed to go back for two years.

The time in this little town with no one but Gabe and Helen, stretches in front him with endless anxiety. 

Not that he doesn't like Gabe. Or Helen. 

He's just never been this far from the city, from the assholes he's known since kindergarten. 

"You won't tell anyone right?" Lukas breaths into him as they meet once more in his dad's shitty cabin.

"You're the only one who talks to me. You've got nothing to worry about." He mumbles back as Lukas gently bites at his neck.

They're quiet after that, the only sound in the room is the sounds of their kissing and panting. Lukas reaches down and puts his hand under his shirt stroking at his ribs, pulling him closer. 

"You're so skinny."

"Thanks." His voice is dry and sarcastic.

"They feed you don't they?"

Lukas pulls back, his face above him, staring down. Apparently waiting for an answer to that ridiculous question.

"Of course they feed me." Philip rolls his eyes and reaches up to pull at his shirt, trying get back to their previous activities. He's gonna have to leave soon. Helen tracks his phone.

"Well, I saw on Dateline once that our foster system is broken, and kids get like starved and messed up and stuff like all the time."

"You watch Dateline?"

"It was on in the the hospital once when I fell off my bike."

"Oh."

"So are they starving you or something?"

"No. They feed me."

"Ok. Good."

And then they're kissing again. The white noise fills his brain, and all he has to worry about is feeling Lukas above him. With him.

"But then why are you, like so small?" Lukas mutters as his hands skirt over Philip's stomach and ribs, the soft touches driving him crazy. 

"I don't know. High metabolism, I guess." Philip's voice is breathless.

Because that's what Lukas wants to hear. Anytime anyone asks a question like that, they want a very specific answer. 

"You skin is so soft." Before he really registers what's happened, Lukas has stripped his shirt off him. 

This is around the point where one of them usually backs off. Or a phone rings.

But today, Philip doesn't want to stop, and Lukas seems to have the same idea.

He reaches up, tugging Lukas' shirt. Wanting to feel him too. 

He leans back, catching his breath. He takes off his shirt, and looks down at Philip. "Do you want to...is this ok?"

"Yeah, it's great."

A smile breaks out across Lukas' face, and he can't help but grin back.

Lukas has a perfect smile. It's contagious.

And then they're kissing again. It's hot and frantic, and when Lukas reaches a hand down and unbuckles his pants- he can only moan brokenly in response.

After that it's all a blur, but the whole think lasts barely five minutes. Then they're laying next to each other on the small cot, Philip's face buried into Lukas shoulder, soaking up his scent and the moment. Because any second now, it'll be over, and he'll be alone again.

"I broke up with Rose."

Philip's head jerks up, mouth dropping in shock.

"Why?"

"It felt wrong. To do this with you and then lie to her about where I am. It's not cool."

"What'd she do?"

"She said motocross is fucking stupid, and she only pretended to like me."

"She did not."

"She totally did. If I wasn't the asshole in the whole thing, I might be hurt. Or at least mad." But Lukas doesn't look mad. He looks calmer than Philip has ever seen him.

Philip leans back into his body, not wanting to say anything to ruin this.

Lukas wraps an arm around him, pulling his body partly onto his.

"You're so light, it's like your not even here."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Helen is mad when he shows up late for dinner, but she doesn't say anything.

He can only tell she's mad because she doesn't give him her biggest smile. The one she usually does. It's her sheriff smile. She saves that one for when she's not happy. 

Helen really tries. He can see her wanting to make him comfortable in their house. She's just not as easy as Gabe. Maybe it's because his mom is always between them. She won't let him even call because of the judge's order. 

He knows Gabe would let him if not for her.

"How was school?"

"Ok."

"Do anything interesting?" He shrugs, not knowing what to say to that. Picking at the dinner. The food is good. He's just not used to having so much.

They start talking to each other about work and things to do around the house over the weekend. Boring stuff. He tunes most of it out as he nibbles at the chicken on his plate. 

"You aren't hungry?" Gabe jolts him out of his thoughts. He'd like to say they weren't centered around Lukas, but he'd be lying to himself. 

"No. I mean, it's good. I just ate a lot at lunch. I guess."

Both of their faces are concerned at that. "You should try and finish it. The doctor said ten pounds." Helen's voice isn't scolding, but it feels like he's done something wrong.

Philip stares at his plate, feeling his face heat up. "I am trying." He mumbles, wishing he could go. He hates this. 

He hates anything that acknowledges the proof that his mother wasn't taking care of him. That she can't take care of him. 

She tried. He loves her so much, and she always tried. But this time when Social Services came, they didn't let him go back.

They said he was almost twenty-five pounds underweight, and they found all the drugs she had left all over the apartment- and the bruises. 

She hadn't really caused them, but he couldn't tell them the truth. It wouldn't have helped.

And now he had to gain ten pounds, and he can't talk to her on the phone.

Lukas won't talk to him at school.

His mom won't go to rehab.

The chicken sits on his plate.

"You want a shake instead?" Helen asks, finally giving him the real smile. 

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter, got a little unexpectedly sexy...but I tried to stay true to the characters. Tell me if it seems too far off.

"Hey."

Philip nearly jumps out of his skin when Lukas comes up behind him after first period. "Jesus. You scared me."

"Cool. Stealth is hot. "

"Is it?"

"Totally. Anyway- you, me, after school? We on?" Lukas does a thing with his eyebrows that is both stupid and sexy looking.

"Yeah, I think so if Helen isn't waiting for me outside again."

"Awesome." And then Lukas continues to walk- with Philip. 

"Wait, you're talking to me."

"So?"

"We're at school."

"And?"

"You don't talk to me at school because your friends might see or whatever."

"Oh. Well, I decided not talking to you and then it being really obvious we know each other, is like way more weird and suspicious. And now that Rose and I are done, I have more time to talk. To friends. And stuff." Lukas shrugs like it's the most casual thing in the world.

Like Philip hasn't laid in his bed agonizing over the fact that saying 'hi' to him in the hallway was so humiliating, Lukas couldn't muster the courage to do it.

"Oh. Ok." 

"And besides, everyone knows you're helping me get those shots of my jumps."

"They do?"

"Small town, dude. Better we just commit to becoming fast friends instead of looking like we're hiding something."

The confusion on his face must show because Lukas looks sheepish for a second. "We might be reading The Great Gatsby in my English class. Some of the girls mentioned that Gatsby's downfall was how he tries to cover everything, even the stuff he doesn't need to. Made me think, like in Misery. The best lies are closest to the truth."

"What's the truth?" Philip stops as they reach the door to his next class.

"That we're buds. Keep up, dude." Lukas backs away, down the hall with a playful smirk on his face. "See you at lunch."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Philip doesn't see him at lunch. He slips out of the cafeteria with his slice of pizza before Lukas and his group of friends even show up.

He's good at hiding. 

Wanting Lukas to acknowledge him at school is not the same as having to sit with his whole group of friends.

Philip's never been great at friends. He had other kids at his old school, but that was mostly people he could eat lunch with and who would play tag at recess. He's never had a...confidant. Someone he could share the stuff going wrong at home or depend on to help him out of bad situations.

He thought Lukas might be that friend, but then things went further than that. Not that he regrets any of it, but now he doesn't even know how to talk to anyone who isn't Lukas. He's put some sort of spell on him, and now Philip is terrified he'll say the wrong thing to someone else and blow their cover.

And then Lukas will hate him, and he'll be back to square one. 

Lonely foster kid who everyone feel bad for, but no one actually wants to hang out with them.

"Hey."

Philip's head snaps up in shock at the voice breaking his thoughts.

"You didn't come to lunch." Lukas looks awkward, but he has his pizza too.

"I remembered I have a quiz thing next block that Gabe will get on my case about if I fail." Philip gesters to the book propped up in front of him. The library is his usual lunch hideout.

"Oh yeah, I took that this morning, it's brutal."

Philip groans. "Any advice?"

"Look over that radical function shit. I was lost."

"If that's on it, I'm fucked." He sighs, feeling defeated already.

Lukas grabs the chair next to him and plops down, biting into his second slice. "Nah, man. Let's do it together. I can help you look in the right places. I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of us should pass. And my dad's chill about grades. He just wants me to graduate."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm even on track to do that." Philip says with a snort.

"Why not?"

"Apparently, missing half of the days sophomore year is frowned upon." 

"Shit." Lukas takes another bite while flipping through the text book. "What's the plan then?"

"Gabe and Helen say summer school if I'm still here."

"Won't you be?" He gives him an inquiring look.

"I guess. Unless my mom has like a miracle recovery. I could help with that, but Helen won't even let me talk to her."

"What's her problem?" 

"The judge said I couldn't. I guess the sheriff thing makes her respect that or something."

"Hmmm." Lukas' expression is hard to read, but Philip would classify it as worried- which seems strange. "Why would the judge say you can't talk to your mom?"

Fuck. He'd said more than he intended too. 

Lukas doesn't give off the most intelligent vibes, but he's not an idiot. He'll understand. Know more than Philip wanted him to know. 

"He had his reasons I guess. The drug stuff wasn't good."

"But she's not in jail?"

No. She wasn't. They just wanted her to go to rehab. Lawyers had thrown around the words 'criminal neglect', but never when Philip was in the room. He'd heard it through Helen's whispers to Gabe not long after he'd moved in. When he'd mentioned calling his mom.

"She's been really sick. Everyone wants her to get better." Philip mumbles, staring intently at his algebra book, praying Lukas' drops the topic. 

"My mom was sick too."

He looks up to meet Lukas' eyes. They're both silent for a long moment. Philip doesn't feel the need to say anything. It's like their speaking without words. He's never had a connection like that with anyone but his mother.

"You want to ditch? Then you could take the quiz tomorrow. Mr. Moore always lets you take the quiz, even if he thinks you skipped." 

Philip nibbles on his lower lip, thinking it over."Won't they call home?"

"Maybe, it's about fifty-fifty on them taking the time."

Those aren't the best odds, but they definitely aren't the worst.

Might as well. He's going to bomb it anyways.

"Ok."

Lukas' face lights up. "Great. Let's go to the cabin."

His excitement is contagious. Philip wants to chase that feeling again. That sense of calm being with Lukas brings him. 

"Let's go."

He follows him out the side door, slipping by the teacher monitoring the lunch study groups.

Lukas leads him through the back of the school. "We can take the bike."

"Are you sure? I can meet you down the road." They are still by the school, other kids milling around at lunch might see them ditching together.

"Nah, dude. I told you. That makes us look sneaky and then people think I got something to hide. Friends ditch together all the time. It's no big."

Lukas hands him his helmet.

"If you're sure..." He mutters as he slips it over his head. It's strange to think that a month ago he'd never been on a bike. 

Now he rides on one most days. 

The weather is finally starting to warm up, and his leather jacket is more than enough to keep him comfortable as they fly down the back roads, disappearing into the woods. 

"You want to do some jumps?" He shouts, but Lukas shakes his head. 

"No, I want to do you!" He yells back.

Philip jabs his back as he feels Lukas laughing at his own joke, but he also tightens his arms around Lukas' waist, a shiver of anticipation going through him.

He's been replaying what they'd done together yesterday all morning in his mind, apparently Lukas has been equally distracted. 

By the time they reach the cabin, Philip is equal parts turned on and nervous. He slowly takes of his helmet and shyly looks to Lukas.

After a moments hesitation, they slam together, mouths crashing against each other with teenage enthusiasm and intensity. 

"Fucks yes." Lukas mutters into his mouth, grabbing the front of his shirt and backing him into the cabin. "You're all I can fucking think about. So fucking hot."

Philip can feel himself blushing, but responds eagerly as Lukas starts tugging his clothes off of him.

They left before lunch was over, and Helen won't even be looking for him for at least another two hours. They've never had this much time, the two of them, with no fear of interruption. 

"Do you still have that condom?" Lukas whispers in his ear, lips ghosting over his neck.

Philip's body jolts with arousal and shock, and he groans with pleasure as a he nods his head.

"Good. I want to fuck you, Philip." Lukas mutters into his skin as he nips at his chest, Philip's shirt discarded on the floor. "I did my research. Can't stop thinking about it. How you'll feel under me, so tight and willing."

Philip cries out as Lukas bites at his left nipple, feeling his hands at his groin, undoing his pants, feeling him.

"I tried to forget you. Tried this with Rose. It was nothing compared to you." Lukas pulls his pants down his legs and stares at Philip with hungry eyes. 

"You need me to stop?" He asks softly after pausing and meeting Philip's eyes, throwing his pants to the side with Philip's shirt.

"No. This is good." He hates how uncertain his voice sounds when they're together like this. But it never seems to bother Lukas- if anything he seems to like it.

"Yeah, baby. I'm gonna make it real good." With a growl, Lukas attacks his mouth again, making Philip dizzy and breathless.

Considering how much Lukas hates being gay, he doesn't let it stop him from feeling confident here. He knows how to maneuver Philip, how to do things in a way that satisfies both of them.

And he seems to fucking love dirty talk, which isn't as surprising if Philip really dwells on it. Lukas loves to talk in general, as long as he gets to pick the topic.

"You want me inside you? I know how to make it feel awesome. You'll love it."

Despite his doubts, Philip nods against Lukas' shoulder. He wants this, all of it. And Lukas hasn't lied to him yet.

Together, they maneuver him out of his boxers, and it isn't until then he realizes Lukas' is still dressed while he's completely bare.

"You're so pretty, so smooth...." Lukas' hand reaches out, finally grasping his dick, making all thoughts of clothing fly out of his head.

"Oh god, more please.." His voice is broken sounding, and Lukas has barely touched him.

"God, you're hot, good thing I jerked off this morning thinking about you, or no way I could last." With that, he pulls Philp's legs back and up toward his chest, opening and exposing him.

Philip whimpers, turned on but embarrassed by the position. 

"Shhh, I know. I'm gonna take care of you. Just feel it, you're gonna go crazy for this if you're anything like the dudes in the videos." 

Suddenly, there is a finger as his entrance, gently teasing and prodding him. It feels slick, and not bad. Fleeting bursts of pleasure spark as it pokes, and he sighs as it slips in all the way. 

"That ok?" 

"Yeah," he groans. "Feels nice."

"I knew you'd love it." 

Philip would be annoyed by the smug tone if it hadn't immediately been followed by movement, the finger now gliding in and out of him. He can't help but continuing to whimper, enjoying the invasive, burning feeling. 

"There supposed to be something..." Lukas' finger shifts and hits something inside that makes Philip yelp in pleasure, grinding back against his finger without thinking. "There it is."

"More, please!" 

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Lukas adds another finger, scissoring them deep inside Philip causing his pleasure to mount. He's never felt anything like this, and it's mindlowing. After a couple minutes, despite his effort, he can't hold back any longer. "I'm gonna..." He groans as he comes, his untouched dick spilling all over his stomach and on Lukas' shirt.

"Shit, that's hot." Lukas groans as his fingers fuck him through it. "Can I?" he asks, holding up a condom.

Philip nods, panting loudly.

In record time, his pants are down, and he's pushing into Philip's relaxed body. "Tell me if you need me to stop." Lukas grunts as he eases into him.

"Just, not too fast."

Lukas' grabs his chin, pulling their mouth back together as he begins to slowly thrust into him. It feel so much better than his finger, bigger and touching him in places the finger couldn't reach. To his surprise, his dicks is hard again in record time.

"How's that feel, baby?" The pet name is new, and Philip can hold back the high pitched sounds of pleasure he's making while he gasps. "Fuck, you're already hard again. You fucking love it. So beautiful." Lukas starts pounding into him with speed, hitting that spot with more pressure, causing Philip to let out a shocked squeal.

"Jesus, yeah. I'm gonna come. You gonna come on my dick, baby? Show me how much you enjoy me fucking you?" The dirty words whispered into his ear push him closer to the edge, and Philip's grunting with pleasure and embarrassment.

"I'd touch you, but you don't even need it. My dick is enough for you, isn't it? Come on babe, let go. I can tell you're gonna come. Do it. Now!" Philip's blushing as he squeals and comes on command, his dick again left untouched between them. 

His body clenches, and Lukas' lets out a loud moan, tipping over the edge not far behind him.

They lay on the small cot, panting and sweaty. Lukas hands run over Philip's hair, and he is breathing heaving into his neck. "That was fucking awesome." 

"Uh huh," Philip's too tired to form words after coming twice in less than thirty minutes. 

"You're so tight, feel so good." Lukas keeps muttering endearments and compliments as he slowly pulls and moves them so Philip is lying on his chest.

"How long do we have?" Philip slurs out as his eyes drift shut.

"Over an hour. Take a nap, I'll wake you up when we have to go. I can give you a ride home."

Philip lets out a breath and listens to the slowing rhythm of Lukas' heart. 

 

 

 


End file.
